I'm Sorry (By Kishimura)
by Kishimura
Summary: One day, Yuna meets a mysterious boy named Kouta. And all seems well until, Kouta forces his step-brother, Kirito, and Yuna's sister, Asuna, to go into a coma. Yuna desperately tries to find Kouta, when she meets a boy named Takato, who seemed like he suffered a incident similar to Yuna's. What will happen with the fate of these three characters and will Yuna get revenge on Kouta?
1. Chapter 1: How it All Began

I'm Sorry

By: Kishimura

Disclaimer: I do not own SAO. However, this series will consist of three OC created by me. Please enjoy!

Long time ago, my sister told me, "It doesn't matter how low a human gets unless they keep their humanity." She repeatedly told me this and it got stuck in my head. However, as time passed I realized that I have disobeyed this statement. Staring at the cold body of whom I loved and the silver sword covered in red stuck in his chest, I soon realized that I was no longer a human. I was a beast who devoured anything until nothing is left, even myself. Miserably and horrified I thought, "Why did it turn out like this? Why...Why! I didn't wanted this to happen, I didn't want him to…"

 _3 Years Ago_

My day was all well, until my sister shook me awake, "Yun-chan, wake up!" It was my nosy sister Asuna always bothering my dear rest. After forcibly following her direction, I went down to eat breakfast. Even though my sister was bossy and annoying, I had to agree that she looked absolutely adorable in the apron. However, she seemed to care more about her appearance everyday, and I concluded it was because of Kirito Kirigaya, my sister's boyfriend. He was supposedly coming over to our house today, so my sister woke up early to tidy up the house. I don't get why my sister is over the heels with this person. First of all, he looks too plain, he doesn't get good grades, his house is not wealthy… I could go on to list a hundred more reasons to tell about his bad sides, but overall he is not suited for my sister. "Yun-chan just eat your breakfast." my sister ordered me. "Eh, onee-sama could it be that Yuna just said that aloud?" I replied back. "Yes you did, so before I get mad at you hurry up and eat, how many times to I have to tell you, Kirito-kun will be coming soon!"

After all the commotion and chaos in the house, the bell finally rang, signalling the arrival of Kirito. However, when we opened the door, there was a new face standing next to Kirito. It was a boy, who seemed as old as me, with yellow hair and coolness coming off from his eyes. When, I wondered who this kid was, my sister threw the question, "My, my, Kirito-kun, who is this person?" In which Kirito replied by saying, "Um, my newly adopted brother," he replied with a shrug. It was shocking, Kirito who already had his cousin living with him adopted a boy into his house and a very good looking one at that. Breaking off the awkward mood, the boy finally said his first word, "Hello, my name is Kouta, Kirito's ototo. I heard that you are Asuna-san, right? My brother talks a lot about you." At that terse sentence my sister's mood went suddenly up and replied, "Well, why don't you two come inside, we can talk more with some tea."

Kouta seemed very talkative as he kept talking for a whole hour, with my sister adding comments after each sentence, which made it more annoying. It seemed that Kouta was fairly okay, considering his looks, but every time I talked to him, he gave me the cold stare. The conversation has finally ended when Kirito-san said, "Let's get playing now, shall we?"

With each of us sitting with an amusphere in front of us, we put it on and launched into Alfheim Online. Our group were going to beat Floor 199 of Aincrad (The new Aincrad that appeared Alfheim Online has upto Floor 200) The boss was a Vampire Knight of level 1990 (Boss level is Floor # times 10) Sure that this was going to be hard, we got together all of our best fighters, Asuna, Kirito, me, Klein, Sinon, Silica, Lisbeth, & Leafa. Unexpectedly, Kouta was also max leveled, as he proclaims that he was able to play Alfheim Online in the orphanage. We charged into the monster and for few minutes the only sound able to hear was the scream from the monster and clashing of swords. The monster was fairly weak with the only danger being of its long range magical attacks.

Soon, we defeated the monster, but the loot was trash. Still happy of clearing the floor, we tried to log out in order to celebrate. However, the logout button was gone! This was when we realized the world started to change. The walls were becoming a strange color and the scenery started to change. Then, Kirito fell to the ground. "This…this place is" he muttered frightened as he was on the ground, "the afterlife of SAO..." Truly, this place looked like heaven. There were clouds below and the sky looked beautiful. It was a admirable place until… my sister's head fell to the ground. Horrified, when I turned to Kirito-san. It happened again, a white line going across his throat and a red spurt following after. Suddenly, two people close to me died. It was when I soon realized, everyone in our party except me and Kouta was dead! However, they were suppose to revive as this was a game, but strangely their corpse didn't disappear. That was when the message came, "Player Kirito, Asuna, Klein, Sinon, Silica, Lisbeth, & Leafa had died and had been forcefully logged out." Then I heard a familiar voice,"Che, so the players known as the strongest in this game can last only this much?" I heard Kouta say, "How disappointing." Then was it when I realized that it was him that has caused this chaos. "You," I said, "how could you do this." Then, with a murderous laugh Kouta added, "Is their fault for being ignorant and weak, isn't it? If they were strong enough then they could have defended you know. But don't worry, I will let you live. Letting you live will be more fun as I can't wait to see your expression when you see the most important people in your life in a dead!"

After that shocking statement, the walls changed again and I was back to Floor 199. However, Kouta wasn't anywhere to be seen. Safely exiting the dungeon, I quickly logged out of the game and headed Kirito and my sister whom were at my sister's room. The moment I entered the room, fear covered my mind. Everything that Kouta said was true, Kirito and my sister died. Falling to my knees with tears of misery and vengeance, I swore to myself, "I'm sorry onee-sama and Kirito-san. I will avenge you guys even if I sell my soul to the devil."

But what I didn't knew was that, this would start a dreadful story of love and hatred.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: May Only the Winner Survive

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own SAO. However, this series will consist of three OC created by me. Please enjoy!

It had been ten months since that incident. I am wondering in the world of Alfheim, searching for clues of Kouta. After he made all my party members die after being PKed, I wasn't able to contact him. Even though I have him on my friend list, his account seems always to be offline. However, one thing is sure, he hasn't quit Alfheim online. There has been a rumor that this high-leveled red player had been killing all the best players of this game, which I am sure that the certain player is Kouta. Suguha Kirigaya, Kirito's cousin, claims that Kouta went missing after Kirito died, and that he isn't answering any of her calls. Therefore, I decided to ask the owner of the orphanage that Kouta came from, which gave me a certain hint about his location. It was a piece of paper that had writing of, "10:30 P.M., 2/6/20XX, at the Entrance to the World Tree(94,120)."

"This was it, Kouta is going to appear at this place during this time." I thought to myself. Sincerely hoping this was true and with the hope of finally being able to get revenge on Kouta, I went to the place the paper stated at this certain time.

 _Entrance to World Tree - 10:30 P.M._

There I saw him, a person who seemed like Kouta. At first glance, his back looked exactly like Kouta, but it wasn't him. As soon as he turned his face, I realized that the boy didn't look like Kouta. He had more of a friendly look, not cool and deadly like Kouta's, but friendly. He didn't have the cold stare in his eye, but more of a "hi, nice to meet you" gaze. When he recognized me, I tried to cover my face, but I was a little late. He was already in front of me and said, "Who are you? Why are you here?" In which I replied, "I'm Yuna Yuuki, I am here to meet a certain person, or at least I thought that he was going to come. What about you?"

"My name is Takato Kyousuke. My reason being here is… well I guess you can say that I come here when I'm depressed."

Wonderingly I asked, "I know that we just met and stuff, but did something happen for you to get depressed?"

With a sad expression he replied, "Oh, my big brother recently died.. It seemed like he was killed by a certain player in this game."

And it struck me, this person was another victim of Kouta's nasty PK. He experienced the same pain as me, which made me feel closer to him even though we have just met. With a emphasizing expression, I replied, "I know how you feel, the same thing happened to my sister, too. And...um I know that this is out of my place to ask you, but what are to planning to do?"

"I want to have a nice chat with him face to face. As I believe that there isn't a person in this world who is a complete criminal, and I doubt that he did it for enjoyment. I want to know the reason why he had to kill my brother."

"Oh, so that's why you are looking for the PK'er. Well, I thought that I was going to be able to see him in this location today at this time. Because in the note that I had, it said that he would appear at this location."

"Wait, Yuuki-san, do you know this person?" Takato asked mysteriously.

"Um, sort of. His name is Kouta Kirigaya and he is the step-brother of my sister's boyfriend. But when we went hunting, he killed all of the players in our party, both real and virtual." and I muttered, "that's why I sweared to kill him…"

"Excuse me Yuuki-san, I couldn't hear the last part clearly?"

"Oh, please don't mind, I didn't say anything"

"Okay, well anyways… you were suppose to meet this person here, right?"

"Uh yes, that is true."

With a sarcastic voice, he said, "That sucks! I wanted to talk to him about why he killed those people."

Then, I realized. This person was different from me. Unlike me, whose head was full of revenge, this person was purely wanting to meet him. Which brought the conclusion of, this person is a natural air-headed idiot.

Takato, ruining the mood suddenly said, "Oh shoot, I have to go. Yuuki-san, this is my phone number in the real world, so please contact me when you want."

And he left, only leaving a note with the numbers of, "000-666-XXXX". However, this was certainly unusual, as it is dangerous to give players you meet in a virtual game to give information about their real life. This strengthened my conclusion of Takato being a natural air-headed idiot.

Suddenly there was a flash, and there was a blackout. Everything seemed dark and the World Tree was barely visible. Suddenly, black feathers appeared all around me and there was a voice, "Long time no see, Yuna-chan. Have you been well?"

Recognizing this voice, I answered with a smirk, "Nah, I won't say that I was happy. Because I wasted 10 months to find you KOUTA KIRIGAYA!"

"But I was in front of you all this time you know. It is just that you weren't able to notice me."

"Ah, so that means that you heard all of our conversation, huh. Then you should have realized how people get hurt because of your stupid act."  
"Like I would care. You should have been able to realize that I'm not that nice, right?"

"Oh I did for sure. And that is why I want to get revenge on you. Fight me now, Kouta Kirigaya and may the winner only survive."

End of Chapter 2


End file.
